


Ophelia and Oboro (Parent/Child): C to A - support

by Sketchione



Series: Fire Emblem Fates: Extra supports [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Parent and child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchione/pseuds/Sketchione
Summary: A companion fic to my Odin/Oboro C-S supports. Mostly follows the outline of the generic Ophelia parent/child support but with some added twists.Just how does Oboro react to being called a 'chosen one'?





	

**C Support**

 

 **Ophelia** : Mother, my situation is dire.

 **Oboro** : Something that matter, dear?

 **Ophelia** : A voracious beast stirs within me. It demands a hearty offering.

 **Oboro** : You're hungry? Let me get you something!

 **Ophelia** : Thanks, mother! You know me so well.

 **Oboro** : Of course I do, silly! I’m a chosen one after all.

 **Ophelia** : Y-you are?! Somehow, I always suspected. I have to admit, I'm a little jealous. I wish I were a chosen one too! Then we could battle side by side.

 **Oboro** : You can do that anytime you want, you know. But if you insist…

 **Ophelia** : First we'd better quiet this grumbling in my belly.

 **Oboro** : Allow me! You just sit tight there and I’ll whip something up.

 **Ophelia** : But I want to help! Say the word and I’ll assist. What should I do?

 **Oboro** : Well if you really want to you can grab those bowls from over there.

 **Ophelia** : Of course! Leave it to me. AHH!

 **Ophelia** : Mother! According to my shattered-bowl fortune-telling—

 **Oboro** : Now, now, Ophelia. My mending skills don’t extend to ceramics. Better apologise to whoever has to fix it, right?

 **Ophelia** : You're right. I'm sorry.

 

**B Support**

**Ophelia** : *sigh*

 **Oboro** : Tell me what’s wrong, Ophelia.

 **Ophelia** : Ah, Mother. Of course you could tell. Chosen ones see everything, don't they?

 **Oboro** : Of course we do, silly! But that just means I’m willing to help all the more.

 **Ophelia** : I've been wondering. Do you think I'll become a chosen one too?

 **Oboro** : Of course you will! Why do you ask?

 **Ophelia** : Well, it's just that I'm not strong like you and Father.

 **Oboro** : That’s not true at all. I never feel safer with you guarding my back. Well…even if it scares me you’ll get hurt doing so.

 **Ophelia** : You don't know how I feel. You're so powerful already.

 **Oboro** : Believe me, I know what it’s like to feel weak.

 **Ophelia** : Huh? What do you mean?

 **Oboro:** …Did I ever tell you what happened to my parents?

 **Ophelia:** ...No.

 **Oboro:** I lost them when I was young. They were killed right in front of me and I couldn’t do anything to stop it. I didn’t even try. I was so scared that I would die too that I hid under the blankets in the back of our wagon.

 **Ophelia:** M-mother. I…I’m so…I’m so sorry.

 **Oboro:** It’s fine, Ophelia. It’s just…I’ve never forgiven myself for that. I felt so weak and powerless that night and to be honest I’ve never really stopped feeling that way.

 **Oboro:** I let my weakness get the better of me and I paid for it.

 **Oboro** : But now…now I’ve got another reason to get stronger. To become a chosen one like you think I already am.

 **Ophelia** : …Really?

 **Oboro** : It's true. Do you know why I fight so hard now? Do you know who chose me?

 **Ophelia** : Hmm. Fate? Or the gods maybe?

 **Oboro** : Not quite. You did, Ophelia.  

 **Ophelia** : By me? How is that possible?

 **Oboro** : You give me reason to fight. You and your father have given me a family I never thought I’d have again. And…every day I’m worried it’ll all be taken away from me again. No matter what, I’ll be there for you both. I promise.

 **Ophelia** : Oh…I had no idea. Mother, I might not be able to replace those you lost but I’ll do everything in my chosen power to protect you too.

 **Oboro** : It…it means so much to me to hear you say that. T-thank you, Ophelia. As far as I’m concerned you’re a chosen one already.

 **Ophelia** : Thanks, Mom.

 

**A Support**

**Ophelia** : Good morning, Mother!

 **Oboro** : Why hello, dear. Your grin brightens the whole room!

 **Ophelia** : All thanks to you! You pulled me free when I had sunk into a whirlpool of despair.

 **Oboro** : And you did the same for me, don’t forget. Let’s never stop pulling each other, okay? I won’t let go if you won’t!

 **Ophelia** : I’d love nothing more, Mom. And now that we’ve helped each other deal with our darkness, I need you to teach me everything. Battlefield strategy, culinary techniques... Whatever wisdom you can spare.

 **Oboro** : I’m not sure I’m the best person for any of that. Now sewing is a different matter.

 **Oboro:** I’ll give it a good go, though!

 **Ophelia** : I’m serious! Generations to come should benefit from your experience be it sewing or otherwise. I need your help, Mother. I must become stronger. With your guidance, I can develop the tenacity and skill to back up my words. Maybe then I could inspire and help people.

 **Oboro** : You already do all that, Ophelia. I’m serious! Just look at me! I’m always inspired by you…and you’ve helped me more than you know.

 **Ophelia** : You give me too much credit, Mother.

 **Ophelia** : …But thanks. I just want to be an incredible chosen one, like you. Teach me everything! I'll soak up your knowledge like a sponge.

 **Oboro** : All right, if you really think I can. For you, I’ve got all the time in the world!

 **Ophelia** : Thank you, Mother! Can we start with some chores?

 **Oboro** : Now we’re talking. Why don't you wash that pile of dishes over there?

 **Ophelia** : All right. You mean these ones right her— AHHH!

 **Ophelia** : Umm, I broke a plate. Again. I'm very sorry, Mother.

 **Oboro** : That’s quite alright, dear. And you even apologised without being reminded. You’re learning already.

 **Ophelia** : Well, a true chosen one doesn't try to hide their mistakes, right?

 **Oboro** : Now you’re the one teaching me! But I wouldn’t have it any other way.

 **Ophelia** : Thanks, Mom.

 **Oboro** : Any time, Ophelia.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy the Odin/Oboro pairing even if it's kinda nonexistent in terms of support. So of course I had to write the parent/child for Ophelia with Oboro and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.
> 
> For the sake of consistency it follows the same basic structure as the generic one but Oboro deserves more than that, don't you agree? She's been through a lot.
> 
> Hopefully we can see this (along with Odin/Oboro) in a future of update of the lovely Unassuming Venusaur's 'Gay Fates' hack! Oboro needs as much love as she can get.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
